Wynn Ryder
}} |} "Hold on, let me see if I got this straight. Three dozen armed guards. A fleet of bloodthirsty security droids. A canyon of fire. Two, not one, but two Sith warriors. Oh and just for good measure, we're throwing in a genetically altered rancor beast. And all you're giving me is this DL-44 and a pat on the back? Oh yeah, this is gonna' be a blast." -- as Chance Carmichael Biography Crawling up from the depths of the darker parts of Coronet City, due to being orphaned at the age of two, Wynn Ryder was built to last. Filled with everything from focus to drive to an unrelenting determination to survive, Wynn Ryder did anything and everything he needed to create a path to not dying. He lived on the streets, occasionally garnering assistance from those that dared to lend a helping hand to a child, but he was mostly on his own. It was not until he fell in with a pair of siblings during his early teen years did Wynn start to feel the pressure and the desire for something more. While they were definitely a trio to be reckoned with, Wynn Ryder always so more for himself than just hanging around Corellia. There were many other stars and planets for him to explore. One of them had to have his name on it. A young con artist by design, Wynn Ryder used his talents to acquire himself an audition for a holofilm being shot on Corellia. While he didn't get the part, he did find that he had a knack and a passion for not being himself. It was in his blood and this was to be his calling. This is what was going to make him both wealthy and famous. With no formal training or anything, Wynn Ryder took it upon himself to stowaway on a shuttle headed for Coruscant. It is there that Wynn reinvented himself as the son of busy business executive and swindled his way into a small acting school. While learning the ins and outs of his chosen craft, Wynn kept at it, auditioning for anything that seemed to catch his interest or his eye. He was headed for a big break soon, he could feel it. All he needed was a Chance. Chance Carmichael. When word got out that Victorious Arts had optioned the famous Chance Carmichael holonovel series for holofilm adaptation, it seemed like every rising star came out of the woodwork. Auditions and call backs were brutal and seemed to go on for weeks, before Wynn Ryder was selected to become the face of a character that had been established for years. He was young enough to fit the bill and with the endless franchise potential of the series, it was the best decision for both him and Victorious Arts. Forever and a Day was a box office smash that rocketed Wynn Ryder's name into lights. He brought to life a character beloved by many and everyone was looking forward to the next holofilm. However, twas not meant to be, as Victorious Arts went bankrupt due to some financial trouble and the death of their CEO. With the Chance Carmichael property back on the table, Wynn's short-lived success was not to be the end of his career. It would take more than losing a production company to stop Wynn Ryder. With a renewed spirit and drive, Wynn shoved aside all hope for continuing the Chance Carmichael franchise and moved on to his next project. Known for his expressive acting style and sarcastic delivery, Wynn was picked up for a new holoseries entitled: Unnatural. As one of the main characters, this show immediately became a cult classic as it explored the journey of two brothers and their epic struggle against the mystical myths and urban legends of the universe. This was the show that would keep Wynn Ryder's names in the living rooms across the stars. Three seasons into the holoseries, there were contractual and creative disputes between the creators and the network and the show was put on indefinite hiatus. During this year long hiatus, Wynn Ryder was nowhere to be found. He had literally disappeared off the face of every planet. Without the occasional snippet of gossip thrown into entertainment reports bi-monthly, no one would've even known he was still alive. From out of the ashes of the creative strike, Unnatural was set to return. On the heels of this announcement, Wynn Ryder resurfaced. Armed with a new manager of his affairs and that same attitude that made him famous in the first place, he quickly announced that he would no longer be a free agent. He had signed an exclusive contract with another phoenix rising from the ashes: Starlight Studios. "It's Showtime." Relationship Status Ladies First Professional Courtesy Entourage (Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!) Scum & Villainy Filmography Chance Carmichael Franchise Synopsis: Chance Carmichael is the top intelligence operative for a clandestine organization known throughout the galaxy as Majesty. Being part of this organization allows Chance Carmichael to travel the universe, maintaining a balance between the galaxy's political and military superpowers, while also saving the girl. Genre: Action Special Notes: This franchise is being adapted from the Chance Carmichael HoloNovels, an ongoing and Best Selling series written by J.K. Fleming. * Forever and a Day: This first film introduces the galaxy to Majesty's top secret agent Chance Carmichael, when he's sent to an oppressed planet to create a rebellion and lead them to a political victory by overthrowing the villainous ruler behind the iron curtain: Darth No. Unnatural Synopsis: This hit holoseries follows Sam and Dean Outsider on their never-ending quest to rid the galaxy of dark and mysterious evils, classic myths and urban legends. Using Sam's connection to the Force and Dean's utterly amazing marksmanship and fighting ability, these two vow to rid the galaxy of anything and everything Unnatural. Genre: Supernatural Drama * Season One: Introduces the Outsider brothers, their history and the reason for their vow to fight the dark evils of the galaxy. This season particularly focuses on how the once estranged brothers come to terms with the fact that they need each other, whether either one wants to admit it or not. * Season Two: With the galaxy saved from absolute darkness, Sam and Dean attempt to retire from their Unnatural Hunting, only to find that upon defeating The Darkness last season, they have awakened a beast of unstoppable power that is hunting down everyone in their bloodline. * Season Three: Dean is alone until Sam returns from the dead, but as a Spirit of the Force. This season chronicles Dean's struggle to come to terms with losing his brother and trying to bring him back to life, while the two of them attempt to hunt down the only person with the power to do such: the son of the Sith they destroyed back in Season One. * Season Four: Currently In Production. Commercials Guest Appearances * Shining Light: A four episode stint as drifter Dax Rico on the soap opera holoseries that five out of six housewives are addicted to. * Bring Me Death: Starred in the Music HoloVid for the smash hit single for the Meteor Rock band: Screaming Bantha. * Time Lords: Voiced the villainous Vylan Raider on the short-lived animated holoseries. Endorsements * Spacebucks: Wynn has a year contract with the galaxy wide caf-house to promote their products. To drink anything less would be uncivilized. Soundtrack * The Chance Carmichael Theme * Speeder Chase Sequence * Slow Motion Action Sequence * That Epic Moment Of Heroic Realization Quotes Trivia * Wynn Ryder is the proud owner of a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2400 that he lovingly calls: Feature Presentation. * Wynn Ryder may or may not have a professional rivalry with Clark Galaxy. * Wynn Ryder is the star swoop racer for Team Starlight. Gallery The Adventures of Wynn Ryder Sweet Home Corellia: Wynn Ryder makes both a date and plans to start saving the universe. All in a day's work. Ignition: Greatness starts with Wynn.